onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
T-Bone
Il è un ex cavaliere, ora ufficiale della Marina. Appearance T-Bone has curly long black hair, a skull-like face and a long neck. He is pot bellied, with muscular arms and thin legs. Even after becoming a Marine, his overall appearance mirrors his former occupation: he is clad in a golden, sleeveless chain mail armor with an ornately decorated collar and he wears a helmet with a long, flowing plume on the top. Over his samurai-style cuirass, he has a tunic emblazoned with the Marine symbol. He carries around his signature weapon, a decorated sword reminiscent of the ones used by Templar in popular fictions, either on his right hip (suggesting he may be left-handed or ambidextrous) or hanging from his back. Also, instead of wearing the standard officer's Marine coat, he has a high-collared mantle with the kanji for printed on it. He tore it to pieces during the travel on the Puffing Tom in order to treat his injured comrades; however, he seemed to have repaired it or have gotten a new one in his appearance in the Marineford Arc. He has a rope belt tied around his waist, similar to the ones worn by some samurais. His attire is completed by standard pants and shoes. It should be noted that many elements of his outfit have one or more crosses on them: he has this symbol on his helmet, on the pendants hanging from his belt, and on his sword's hilt. Personality T-Bone is a very honorable and considerate person, and absolutely abhors needless violence. His main fault is his tendency to take life very seriously - although he values the soldiers under his command, he has a tendency to fuss over their minor problems in a melodramatic manner, which can make them uncomfortable. He is noted for being far too willing to sacrifice himself, even when the situation does not call for something so drastic. Apparently, he has a penchant for dramatic phrasing, and he often speaks about honor and justice. He claims to dislike curved swords, such as Roronoa Zoro's swords. Abilities and Powers T-Bone is well-known for his mastery in swordsmanship: he's skilled enough to send attacks composed of blue lines of compressed air or energy (it is unknown which) acting as blades, something only the strongest swordsmen like Zoro or Dracule Mihawk have been seen capable of. Those are powerful enough to cut through trains, boats, and sea kings. T-Bone is known as the for his skills in wielding a blade. His weapon of choice is a long, straight-bladed sword with ornately decorated hilt and sheath. T-Bone is also very strong and resistant: his thin and apparently frail legs allowed him to run for a long time on the Sea Train's rails during a storm. He was struck by a hit strong enough to destroy his own sword without receiving permanent damage. Also, Zoro commented to himself twice that T-Bone was strong, and the fact that their fight lasted only moments doesn't mean he was inferior to Zoro at all (at that point the fight could only be settled in mere moments as the Rocket Man was racing towards the rails T-Bone was standing on). Storia Enies Lobby Arc He was assigned to help escort the CP9 agents to Enies Lobby, the Judicial Headquarters of the World Government on the Grand Line, where T-Bone is usually stationed. He was stationed in the 5th car of the Puffing Tom alongside 40 of his men. They then moved to another car in order to assist the World Governmenment agents knocked out by Sanji, but as they were doing so Sanji himself, along with Franky and Usopp, appeared and sealed the door of the wagon T-Bone and his men were standing in, the Captain cut it clean with his Chokkaku Senkō Bōn Sowāru and started chasing them on the train's roof. However, he and his men were separated from the other passengers when the Straw Hats and the cyborg detached their car from the train. After killing in one blow a Sea King who assaulted their car, T-Bone started running along the tracks by himself, seeking help and chasing the train. He was then reached by the Rocket Man, and after a exchanging some words with Zoro, he battled him on the rails, attacking him with his Chokkaku Hichō Bōn Ōdorī. Despite his skills, he was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates swordsman's Gyūki Yuzume. Zoro's blow destroyed his blade and knocked him into the sea as the Rocket Man sped down the tracks. He was later seen floating in the sea and thinking about his defeat, as his men were approaching to assist him rowing on the car bifurcated by Zoro. Saga di Marineford T-Bone si è presentato a Marineford in previsione dello scontro con i pirati di Barbabianca dovuto all'imminente esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace. Durante gli scontri lo si vede stupito quando Little Oars Jr., dato per morto, si risveglia. Quando Sengoku annuncia la fine delle ostilità lo si vede smettere di combattere, come i suoi colleghi. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces sono presenti alcuni schizzi preliminari di T-Bone, che avrebbe dovuto avere un carattere completamente opposto a quello poi avuto. Curiosità * Un fan ha chiesto a Oda se T-Bone fosse uno zombie come quelli di Thriller Bark o uno scheletro come Brook. Oda scherzosamente ha spiegato che siccome non poteva essere uno zombie selvaggio né uno zombie sorpresa, e che gli zombie soldato combattono a mani nude, T-Bone non poteva che essere un generale zombie. * In un recente sondaggio T-Bone si è piazzato al 122esimo posto tra i personaggi più popolari. Categoria:personaggi Categoria:personaggi della Rotta Maggiore Categoria:membri della Marina Categoria:antagonisti Categoria:spadaccino